1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for generating image data for printing an image on a sheet attachable to skin, and to a printer apparatus that performs the printing based on the image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there exist techniques for making a discolored region of the skin, such as a spot on the cheeks, less noticeable (for example, see PTL 1). According to the technique described in PTL 1 (hereinafter referred to as “the conventional technique”), a discolored region of the skin is identified from a picked-up image of the skin, and a sheet attachable to the skin, on which a print material in the color of the non-discolored region is printed, is generated in size equal to or greater than that of the discolored region. Such a conventional technique can make the discolored region of the skin less noticeable by a simple work of attaching the sheet to the skin.